Una cruel jugada del destino
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: Por medio de sueños y un curioso libro, Draco y Hermione van descubriendo un extraño y cruel pasado que los une. Así como un sentimiento que no pueden ignorar... ¿Podrán con el o será más fuerte que ellos?


**Capitulo 1:**

"Confusiones"

* * *

_La silueta de la luna oscilaba sobre las oscuras aguas del lago, una cálida brisa mecía las copas de los árboles. _

_A pesar del fuerte calor que aun cubría el ambiente, el pasto se mantenía húmedo, amortiguando los pasos de la misteriosa chica que se internaba entre los matorrales, que daban paso al bosque prohibido._

_Los rizos de su castaño cabello se encontraban revueltos por el viento, cubriendo desordenadamente su rostro. Los brazos le caían despreocupadamente a ambos lados, mientras sus manos se enredaban en los amplios pliegues de la pálida tela que cubría su cuerpo. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en los destellos que proyectaba la luna, la cual se perdía a cada paso entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. _

_Sus pies descalzos la condujeron junto al borde del lago, donde la silueta de la luna__ se desfiguraba sobre sus aguas, en una hipnótica danza que parecía captar su atención._

_Una cálida brisa que pareció brotar del suelo, envolvió el delicado cuerpo de la chica, elevando la tela del vestido hasta la altura de las rodillas. Apartando a la vez uno que otro bucle de su rostro, descubriendo un par de iris marrón, carentes por completo de brillo._

_Las nubes ocultaron la luna por un par de segundos, al cabo de los cuales había adoptado un tono rojizo, que la hacia parecer un lechoso globo, en medio del oscuro cielo falto de estrellas. _

_De pronto el brillo que proyectaba la luna, pareció desvanecerse. Ante la sorpresa de la chica, esta comenzó a quebrajarse y sus trozos cayeron, irrumpiendo la calma de las aguas, las cuales se elevaron unos centímetros mojando la parte inferior de su vestido, apegando la tela a la piel mate de esta, que en vez de retroceder, comenzó a avanzar en dirección a las __aguas que se mostraban revueltas, más no intimidantes._

_La blanca tela del vestido se apego por completo a su cuerpo, ondeando tras de si bajo las aguas. Detuvo sus pasos en el instante en que las tibias aguas rozaban el borde de su rostro, con sus húmedas caricias._

_Repentinamente el agua comenzó a enfriarse, estremeciendo el cuerpo de la chica, e invisibles manos la jalaron, desapareciendo su rostro de la superficie de las aguas. El cual reapareció en la superficie al cabo de los unos instantes, libre de los bucles que hacia poco ocultaban su delicado rostro, de tersa piel mate, bellas iris marrón carentes de brillo, una pequeña y respingada nariz, así como unos finos, rojos y sensuales labios, que la hacían ver bastante atractiva._

_La chica comenzó a salir de las aguas, con la misma calma con la que había entrado. Solo que esta vez el vestido se encontraba aun mas ceñido que antes a su cuerpo, denotando aun mas las bien contorneadas curvas de la castaña. Las aguas continuaban descendiendo al compás de los pasos de la chica, alcanzando ya la altura de sus pechos... De pronto todo pareció oscurecerse y la silueta de la chica se desvaneció por completo._

_._

_._

En una de las habitaciones ubicadas junto a las mazmorras, el prefecto de Slytherin despertó sobresaltado y bañado en un frío sudor.

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar, indicando las 7:15 de la mañana. Sin embargo su castaña dueña pareció no notarlo, ya que continuo durmiendo, sin siquiera inmutarse con el insistente sonido.

–Eh… ¿Herm? Ya es hora de levantarse.

–¿Mmm? –contesto la chica abriendo lentamente los ojos, al sentir que la mecían por los hombros.

–¡Que ya es hora de levantarse! –repitió Lavender riendo.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche, que ahora tienes tanto sueño Hermione Granger? –consulto Parvati, sentada en su cama maquillándose.

–Nada... creo... –susurro lo último para sí, mientras se dirigía al baño restregándose los ojos.

La chica de castaños bucles reapareció en la habitación cinco minutos mas tarde, con el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla blanca, al igual que su cabello, por el cual se deslizaban una que otra gota que humedecía sus hombros.

–¿Y Herm?... ¿no vas a decirnos nada?

–¿Qué tendría que decirles? –contesto la chica abotonando su blusa.

–¡Dónde estuviste anoche!, que más... –salto Parvati, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Anoche... anoche, bueno... solo salí en busca de algo para beber –dijo escuetamente, buscando en su mente los recuerdos que se presentaban difusos.

–Si no nos lo quieres decir esta bien, respetamos tu decisión. –Parvati recogió sus cosas dispersas por la cama.

–No, chicas es verdad. Me levante a medianoche con mucha sed, pero no había agua en la habitación así que fui a las cocinas. Baje a la sala común y salí de ella y...-

–¿Y ? –consultaron Lavender y Parvati al unísono

–Y... volví aquí –respondió la chica de iris marrón eludiendo la mirada de sus compañeras de habitación.

–¿Estás segura?

–Eh... si –la duda en su voz no paso desapercibida por sus compañeras de habitación que la vieron acomodarse la corbata frente al espejo.

–¡No puedo creerlo! Es taradísimo, Dean debe llevar más de diez minutos esperándome. Nos vemos en clases. –dijo Parvati cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

–Como si se hubiese levantado ya –rió Lavender estruendosamente, pero su carcajada fue ahogada por el fuerte golpe que dio al espejo Hermione, el que luego cayó al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

–¿Herm que paso, te lastimaste?-

–Yo...yo... no fue nada... –Hermione tenia los nudillos de la mano izquierda sangrando. –lo siento, creo que me distraje, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia... lo lamento –intento recoger los trozos de vidrios, pero solo consiguió cortarse aún más las manos.

–Déjalo así, espera ¡reparo!

–no ha sido nada, son solo un par de raspones.

–Tengo una crema que hará que no te quede ninguna marca en las manos ya verás. Aunque creo que será mejor que vayas con Madame Promfrey, esta sangrando mucho.

–Ehm...si... –Hermione se envolvió la mano en un pañuelo y termino de calzarse los zapatos, con un movimiento de varita peino su cabello, tomándolo en un medio moño del que se desprendieron dos mechones que cayeron junto a sus ojos. Guardo los libros en su bolso y salió junto a Lavender de la habitación.

–Creo que iré ahora a la enfermería. No te importa ¿o si?

–No claro que no, vamos.

–No te preocupes, no se cuanto tardare, mejor ve a desayunar y nos vemos en las mazmorras luego si es que no te alcanzo antes ¿vale? –dijo tomando el corredor contrario a las escaleras.

–Está bien, pero no te retrases o Snape te castigara hasta final de año.

–Ok –grito la castaña perdiéndose por el corredor a gran velocidad.

Segundos más tarde volteo, y al no ver a Lavender dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar con pereza. No había nadie más en el corredor por lo que se detuvo y apoyo su espalda contra la pared.

Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Lavender sola y no haberle permitido que la acompañara, pero necesitaba estar sola, tenía que enlazar las ideas e intentar poner orden en su cabeza, lo cual no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaban difusas y carentes de un orden lógico. Recordaba haber abandonado la sala común de su casa, caminado un par de pasos y haber escuchado una extraña música; una dulce y armoniosa melodía en piano… y de allí nada más hasta que se encontró en la mitad del vestíbulo mojada de pies a cabeza.

Y es que o se estaba volviendo loca o era sonámbula, pero los sonámbulos no recuerdan las cosas que hacen ¿o si? La cabeza le dolía y no sabia que pensar acerca de lo que le estaba pasando. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, por lo que no percibió que alguien más estaba ahora en el corredor, observándola detenidamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se los seco con el dorso de la mano, al hacerlo noto que le quedaban menos de diez minutos para llegar a las mazmorras y salvarse de un castigo magistral por parte de Snape. Pero al hacerlo las heridas le escocieron demasiado, retiro el pañuelo, el cual había cambiado de blanco a rojo intenso, observando de cerca las cortadas que al parecer eran más profundas de lo que había pensado. Pero ya no tenía tiempo.

–Como sea, tendrás que aguantar Hermione hasta el receso. –se dijo, agachándose para coger su bolso.

–Yo que tu, mejor iría ahora a la enfermería. Eso no se ve bien... –murmuro una voz que arrastraba con arrogancia las palabras, sorprendiendo incluso a su dueño al salir de sus labios.

–Esto es lo último que me faltaba. Hazme un favor ¿sí?, Vete y déjame en paz.

Hermione intento alejarse pero el chico fue más ágil y, sin meditar lo que hacía la cogió por el brazo, evitando así que se fuera.

–¡Malfoy suéltame! Deja de molest...-

–Granger ¿por qué eres tan necia? Estas lastimada… sólo pretendía ayudarte –comenzó a soltar lentamente su brazo y la quedo viendo un instante.

Se veía tan linda, a pesar de tener los ojos levemente hinchados y rojizos, sus mejillas húmedas y esos labios rojos que se mordía con impaciencia le hacían perder la cabeza, sintió un impulso irresistible de abrazarla, besarla y hacer que dejase de llorar. No sabía el por qué, pero verla llorar le provocaba una sensación de vacío que nunca antes había sentido. Pero repentinamente la imagen de una chica castaña en medio del lago, paso fugazmente por su mente, dejándolo congelado en su sitio.

Retiro por completo sus delgados y pálidos dedos del brazo de Hermione, la que por respuesta salió corriendo de allí. Dejándolo envuelto en una confusa bruma.

La castaña corrió con fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Chocando con Madame Pomfrey que salía de la enfermería.

–¿Qué le ocurre señorita Granger? –inquirió la mujer, extrañada de verla en aquel estado de nerviosismo y llanto.

–T-tuve un incidente con un espejo –respondió secándose con fuerza los ojos y mostrándole la mano herida.

–Será mejor que entremos.

En ese mismo instante el timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

**Holap!**

Sé que a muchas les parecerá extraño que este subiendo nuevamente el primer cap. Pero luego de muchos intentos por concluir el cap 8, me he dado cuenta de que he dejado bastantes baches en la historia. Así que he decidido editar los caps ya publicados, explicando un par de cosas que para algunos no quedo muy claras y quitando otras que aparecieron antes de tiempo xD

Lamento las molestias, pero la buena noticia es que hacer esto ha traído una tonelada de inspiración, por lo que publicare una vez por semana. Aún no tengo muy claro que día, porque tengo que coordinarlo con mis otras historias, pero creo que esta se queda con lo jueves ^^

Y por último –pero no por ello menos importante ^^- Agradezco en el alma sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, y a aquellos que sólo leen; MUCHAS GRACIAS. En especial a:

Oro Malfoy, Ennaira Skywalker, Margara, Silviota, Saku, Mariapotter2002, Lutica, Sandretta, Daana Malfoy, Cleito Malfoy, Katherine, Topolongo, dani_ Icll, Nori Black, Jaz, damari, Emilie, harrymaniaca, io, Beatriz Guadalupe, philana, chibi nina, Muri Black, mily, Karyta 34, ishtar Glin Mithril, Giselle Lestrange, Atenea 92, Nacha Malfoy, yuuki Hinamori Chan

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, si fue así lo siento, avísenme y lo reparo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Preview en mi blog [link en mi perfil]

Beshos!

.

Magdi.


End file.
